The Movie Star
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: Jounouchi has run away to America. And five years later he's back but to finish up filming for his latest movie but under a new name. Somehow he managed to get an invite to Seto Kaiba's latest duel tournament. Why did he run away? Will he reveal himself to his friends? And what is the secret between Kaiba and Joey? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Story! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**_

_He ducked the first henchman's punch and kicked the second in the head knocking him out. He punched_  
_the first henchman in the nose and then proceeded to give roundhouse kick him in the head. Now that the last of the henchmen blocking his way to the cells were taken care of he could find her, the one he loved._

_He raced along the pathway to find a wooden door. He kicked it open and there stood the reason he had just knocked out two men twice his size being held with a knife to her throat. She gasped and cried "Jake!"_

_"Alice!" He yelled as he tried to get to her, but the madman holding her pressed the knife harder to her throat. He could only watch as the man holding her jumped out of the window landing perfectly. He rushed to the window and watched as the madman jumped into a parked, black SUV before driving away with Alice still screaming for him, Jake._

_He fell to his knees his hands shaking. Finally he managed to stop they're shaking, and he punched the floor and said " I swear if it's the last thing I do Alice I'm going to find you."_

_Suddenly tears escaped his eyes as he stood up and made his way back to where he had left the two henchman, but they were gone._

_"Damn it! They're gone too!" He walked out of the hall towards the elevator__and getting in the one waiting. He pressed the lobby button and the door closes as he stares out of it__with a saddened look on his face._

"And CUT! Good job everybody! Thats all for today. Remember tomorrow is our last day of shooting before we ship off to Japan to finish up the movie!" The director hopped off of his chair and began making his way over to me. "Ahhh Joeseph! That was an excellent scene! Remember tomorrow we need real emotion for when your nemesis jumps out of the window with your love. Okay? Okay! I shall see you tomorrow!" With that the director walked off as Joey Wheeler formerly known as Jounouchi Katsuya walked off set to his 2013 blue Hummer.

"Hey Soph, still trying to sneak up on me?" Joey called out as his agent/manager/public relations person walked out from behind his car pouting.

"Its not my fault you are so hard to scare and surprise! When you told me that you couldn't be snuck up on you issued a challenge mister!" Sophia Smith smiled at him as they both got into his car.

"Soph spit it out. I know you, and you don't just drop by the set everyday just to say hi. So what's up?" Joey had known Sophia ever since he had graduated highschool in Japan. She had seen him acting in a play in Tokyo and signed him on as a client immediately.

"Well I'm worried about you Joey. You're going back to _Japan_. The one place you've been running fromever since you left. I'm just making sure you feel that you're ready to face your past." Sophia sighed as she saw Joey's posture turn rigid in the driver's seat.

"Soph come on you know me. I'm perfectly fine with going back. Its not like I'm going to be out and about for them to find me. I'm going to be basically three places while I'm over there. The set, my hotel room, and maybe a restaurant." Joey gave her a reasurring smile as he said this.

"But Joey you know the paparazzi. If they even get a whiff of a rumor that your part Japanese and you lived there for most of your life they'll have a field day. And then your face will be absolutely everywhere and the people from your past will know your there." Sophia really was worried for Joey. Anytime Japan was mentioned to him he kind of shut down.

"Soph my face is already going to be plastered everywhere and besides if they do find out its me, which by the way I highly doubt will happen, its not like I'm going to let them near me. No matter how much I miss them we can't cross paths. I mean it Sophia you can't do anything that will cause our paths to cross. Got it?" Sophia sighed but nodded anyway. "Good. Thanks Soph you have no idea what this means to me." Sophia smiled at him as they drove to Joey's studio apartment that he had rented for the time he was in L.A.

"Okay Joey, " Sophia began as they walked into the apartment, " You're going to be spending most of the three or so months we're in Japan at the various set locations. Then part of the time will either be doing interveiws going to parties with the rest of the cast trying to promote the movie, okay? The remainder of the time will be for you to decide what you want to do. You could enter the duel tournament they're holding. I know how much you still love dueling."

Joey nodded and said "Will Yugi be participating in this tournament?"

Sophia sighed and said "Well the information Kaiba sent out about the tournament doesn't say but its very likely he will show up eventually. Oh please Joey just join the tournament? You need to relax a bit and I already talked to the director. He said that the dates for the tournament is during the time they're building the sets so its a perfetc time for you to duel! And besides I already signed you up for it."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up for a second! I never said I wanted to enter!" Joey shouted.

"Oh come on Joey its great publicity for your next movie! That dueling movie you're starring in wjen we get back from Japan! Besides its been four years you've changed from how you looked and how you acted in highschool so your friendswon't know its you!" Soph smiled pleased with her arguement as Joey pondered this. He knew how important publicity was. He would be promoting the dueling movie and the spy movie he was working on right now. Finally after a minute of thinking he sighed and nodded yes.

Sophia squealed and hugged him tightly like a sister hugging a brother because she was like his sister and she was like his sister.

"Okay Soph no need to crush my ribs!" He laughed as she let go with a pout on her lips. "I have to go pack now so unless you what me to be in Japan without any clothes, I gotta get to work." He said this with a pout that said _I-don't-wanna._

Sophia laughed at this and walked out of the door to grab a taxi to her office to send the final confirmation that Joey was going to participate in the dueling tournament.

Joey let out a tired sigh as he began to pull out the clothes he was going to bring with him to Domino City. After he had finished this he reached into his closet to pull out his suitcase. As he did this he heard a loud thump and bent down to investigate what had made this noise.

It was his graduation picture of him, the gang, Kaiba, Mokuba, and his sister. It was covered in a fine layer of dust from the years it had been hidden in the closet. He gently picked it up and carried to his bed as he wiped off all of the laid it on the pile of clothes as he began to put them in his suitcase. Finally he picked up the picture and put it in too. He zipped up the suitcase and walked out of his room.

He walked over to his safe where he kept a few of the things he found valuable and unlocked it. He reavhed in and pulled out his deck. He had added a few more powerful cards when he had gotten to America. He still had the Red Eyes Black Dragon card and the card Yugi had given to show their friendship.

_Shame he chose the wrong person to give it too._Joey shook his head as he walked back to his room to put the deck in his suitcase. _Maybe I'll be able to give it back to him at the tournament. Just not in person maybe I could send a messenger boy with it._

Joey sighed as he put his suitcase by the door to his apartment and went to sit on the couch to watch some tv. He turned it on and laughed as a gossip show flashed onto the screen. Obviously Soph had been to his apartment to watch her shows as she said. Just as he was about to switch the channel to a football game of some sort the host said something very interesting so he stayed on that channel.

"We have an interesting bit of info for you guys it todays Star's Corner. We just got info that says teenage heartthrob Joey Wheeler star of the up-coming movie A Spy's Mission is going to be participating in Seto Kaiba's duel tournament while Mr. Wheeler is in Domino City while filming for _A Spy's Mission._ Many believe its a publicity stunt for Joey's next movie _Dueling Hearts._And action movie about a teenaged boy trying to save his sister by signing up for a Duel Monsters tournament where first prize is two million dollars, which would help his sister get the treatment she needs to live. The details are still coming in but it is rumored that Joey will most likely be dueling against duelists Rex Raptor, Yugi Mutou, Mako Tsunami, and Rebecca the British dueling champion. Well publicity stunt or not we wish you the best of luck Joey Wheeler and will definitely be tuning in to watch." The show host continued drabbling on about some singer going back to rehab but Joey wasn't listening. He was thinking about the tournament and what would happen when he got to Japan. He was still thinking about this as he went to bed that night.

_Man I really hope this trip goes as planned and no one finds out who I am._Joey thought as he drifted off to sleep.

But little did he know that someone he knew as an old friend was watching that exact broadcast in LA. This person's name was Mokuba Kaiba. And as he fumbled for the volume to watch what the host was saying about someone named Joey. And in the corner of the screen was a picture of Jounouchi. Wait no his name was Joey Wheeler now. He looked almost exactly the same except he was taller, had more of a tan, and his hair was even unrulier than it was in high school but it looked good. When they stopped talking about Jouchnouchi, wait no Joey, Mokuba turned the TV off as he whistled under his breath as he said "Man Joey they're going to kill you the second they see your face at that tournament. Good luck buddy you're definitely going to need it this time."

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell what you think! : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is just to give you guys a bit more info into Joey's new life and to show how he got to Japan.**

Joey pulled the hoodie up further onto his hair as he walked through the airport with his co-star and girlfriend Ivy Adams, Sophia, and Ivy's agent Derek. Joey and Ivy had decided to go to Fly to japan together, something the tabloids ate up saying that "_they were the cutest couple because of it", _ and their agents had tagged along to make sure that Joey and Ivy didn't do anything stupid like steal an airport car and drive it around the airport, _again_. They had done it once before and it was funny to watch their agents' faces turn a weird purple because they were so angry at Joey and Ivy because they had ended up getting chased by airport security all the way onto the runways.

Joey held onto Ivy's hand as they walked past the group of reporters stationed near the security check. They rushed at Ivy and Joey but were stopped by airport security. Not that they didn't get enough pictures of Joey and Ivy holding hands during security.

They didn't have anymore problems as they made their way through security. After they got out of security Ivy threw the hood to her hoodie off of her head and laughed as Joey did the same.

She grabbed his arm saying "Come on Joey lets get to the plane!" She took of with Joey right behind her and their agents calling for them to slow down, which they didn't do by the way.

They made it to the airplane and they gave their tickets to the gate attendent and boarded the plane still laughing.

They found they're seats which were sadly not next each other but Joey was behind Ivy. They were in first class so they had all the room they wanted but not the choice of were they could sit. So Joey settled in for a very long nap. He had asked the flight attendant for a Tylenol PM and she gave it to him blushing after he flashed her a signature charasmatic smile at her while saying thank-you.

He took a sip of water and swallowed both pills and closed his eyes as Sophia sat down next to him. he slipped on some headphones, and turned on some music as sleep took over him.

As the plane landed Joey was roughly jolted awake. He had been sleeping on and off the entire flight.

He had never really liked flying in airplanes. It was something he had worked hard to hide from his friends because Tristan would never let him live it down. Ivy climbed out of the plane first with her agent while Soph had stayed with him.

Soph looked at him with a caring look; she was silently asking him if he was okay to go out in public or should she call for a private ride to pick them up immediately. He nodded his head signaling that he was perfectly fine.

As he stood up he realized that he was towering over Sophia who had painfully forsaken her cherished high heels for some, not -so-cherished but comfortable, flats. Normally she stood nose to nose with his 6'3 stature but now she was her normal 5'11. She shot him a look that clearly said _'don't go there.'_ He laughed again but stopped just in time to run away from the _friendly_ smack to the head Soph was just about to give him.

He continued running as he caught up with Ivy at baggage claim. They found they're bags relatively easily. As they were joined by a huffing and puffing Sophia they handed her the bag she had checked and they had recovered from baggage claim. Sophia smiled and then smacked Joey in the head.

"Ow! Soph what was that for?" Joey said rubbing the spot on his head as Sophia stood there triumphant.

"That was for ditching me at the plane and for laughing at my height in the plane. Now come on we need to get to the hotel before we get mobbed by the paparazzi. We also need to get you to the tournament the day after tomorrow so you need to prepare for it." Sophia dragged her suitcase to the black SUV with tinted windows so you couldn't see inside of them.

"Oh that's so cool Joey! I've always wanted to be in a duel tournament and you get to be in one!" Ivy looked really excited as she put her suitcase in the SUV. Joey walked over and helped her put it in as he put his in too.

"Well I've been dueling most of my life, so Soph decided that since it was going to be here for a while why not get me to sign up for the tournament happening a few days after I get here. I agreed and she signed me up. So now I get to duel for fun while I'm supposed to be working, cool right?" Ivy nodded happily as we both got into the back seat of the car.

"Err Joey could you drive because the rest of us can't and we also called not it." Sophia smiled at him from the passenger seat as he switched from the backseat to the driver's seat.

Joey managed to get them to the hotel from the airport after nearly crashing about seven times and Soph swearing that she would never let him drive her_anywhere_ again. Ivy was laughing in the backseat saying she wanted to do it again while her agent was dry-heaving onto the pavement next to the car.

Joey laughed as he and Ivy walked hand in hand to the concierge desk to check in. As it turns out the entire top floor had been reserved for the movie cast while they were in Japan. The floor below the cast's was reserved for agents, crew people, and the director etc.

Ivy and Joey's rooms weren't near each other's so they split up as soon as they stepped off of the elevator. Joey sighed happily as he laid down on his bed after depositing his suitcase in the closet and jumping onto the bed. He rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

**Yeah totally not my best piece ever but I wanted to write it. So okie-dokie guys remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the chapter!****It's kind of a short chapter, so sorry!**

Joey woke up to an annoying beeping coming from his phone as Sophia started calling him telling him to get ready for the tournament. He had slept all day yesterday. After flying on airplanes he always slept for a fay afterwards no matter what it was really weird.

He picked up the phone and said groggily into it "Hello, Joey Wheeler speaking, who am I speaking with?"

"Hello Jounouchi." He froze when he heard that voice it couldn't be could it? I mean the kid was the second best hacker in the world when Joey for America. He probably found that it was child's play to find his phone number considering the kid could hack basically anything he wanted to.

"Hey-y-y Mokuba. What's up?" He prayed that he could steer the topic of the conversation away from where he knew it was heading to:_ him._

"You know exactly what is up Jounouchi. I'm calling to make sure you go to the tournament like you promised and you don't pull a disappearing act again." Joey flinched when Mokuba said Jounouchi. The name he had been trying to run from for about five years.

"Oh course I'm showing up Mokuba, but first I have one question for you. And, please answer it truthfully or i might not show up to this tournament." He knew that Mokuba's curiosity was sparked when he said this and the kid would probably do anything to get him to that tournament considering the kid had _called him_ to make sure he showed up.

"Well what is it Jounouchi and make it quick Seto's in the room walking towards me?"

"Does anyone know I'm here besides you?" Joey crossed his fingers praying that Mokuba said no. He wasn't ready for the gang to know he was here, and he was certain that he didn't want Kaiba knowing he was here yet.

His wish came true when Mokuba said "Nobody besides me know that you're here. Now I got to go. Make sure you're at that tournament or i swear I'm going to hunt you done Joey." before hanging up the phone.

Joey sighed in relief as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Joey got out of the shower he walked over to his closet and opened his suitcase and pulled out his pair of faded and ripped Ralph Lauren jeans. He grabbed a black shirt with a Red Eyes Black Dragon on it with the logo for his next movie underneath the great beast. He grabbed his hipster framed sunglasses and his black Hollister hoodie. He got dressed and pulled on his sunglasses and pushing the hood on his messy, blonde hair. He slipped on a pair on paint-splattered black converse as he walked out of the door to his hotel room.

He met Sophia in the lobby and they managed to get into the black SUV Sophia rented before the paparazzi could mobbed him.

As they drove to the arena where the tournament was going to be held, Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out his dueling deck. He shuffled them in his hands as they pulled up to the arena and he put them back into his pocket. Sophia led him to the registration desk where he signed in and he walked to the contestants' room where they contestants were to stay until the tournament began. When he walked into the room he recognized a few of the older duelists, but made no move to walk over to them to start up a conversation. He just stood near the corner of the room that held a window so he could watch all of the people sitting down in their seats waiting for the tournament to begin.

He was glad that nobody had seen him or recognize him. He didn't need a mob of people right now. He just needed to mentally prepare himself for the tournament. It was probably going to be pretty hard for him seeing as he had barely dueled during the past five years. He only hoped he made it through his first match without revealing his identity or making a huge mess.

As more duelists began to fill the room Joey felt the anxiety building. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Yugi or the rest of the gang. But the matter was taken out of his hands as Yugi walked in.

He felt himself stiffen when Yugi walked in with Rebecca, both of them talking animatedly. He leaned against the wall staring out the window at all of the people starting to fill up the stadium with an expressionless face on, trying to hide the fact that he was ten seconds away from running screaming out of the room. Rebecca stopped and tugged on Yugi's arm before pointing at Joey and saying in quite a loud and very shrill voice "It's Joey Wheeler!"

All of the females in the room (and there were actually quite a few who were handling the registration of the duelists) looked up at him and he smiled nervously at him. He slowly edged closer to the door as Rebecca ran up and said "Oh my gosh your Joey Wheeler! Like the Joey Wheeler! Could you sign my Red Eyes Black Dragon card? Please! I know its your favorite card because you said it in an interview once! Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting you! Tea's going to be so jealous when I tell her!"

"Yeah sure kid um who should I make it out to?" he said gently as she gave him the card and a sharpie pen thingy.

Rebecca smiled and said "To Rebecca please. That's me. Well of course it me who else could it be?" Yugi walked up and gave him an apologizing look before Rebecca took the card, now signed with Joey's signature, and led her away.

Joey sighed in relief as they walked away. They had recognized him but as Joey Wheeler, not Jounouchi Katsuya. He leaned deeper into the wall as he realized that this day was going to be a very, very long one. He was really considering running out of the room screaming now.

Mokuba laughed at the scene he saw on the security monitors. Joey had looked down right terrified when Rebecca had pointed him out. He had only relaxed when Yugi lead Rebecca away after getting her card signed. Joey had been slowly itching away from Yugi who was about six feet away from him talking with Rebecca who was holding the card she had Joey sign.

_Joey you're going to have to tell everyone who you are eventually. And, I have a feeling that eventually will be coming very soon for you._ Mokuba sighed as he walked down to the arena where Yugi's friends and grandpa were standing. The group looked happy to be at another tournament to support Yugi but you could see that they were wishing that Jounouchi was competing also. But, little did they know that Joey was actually competing!

Serenity stood next to Duke and his arms where around her as she looked at Mokuba with a sad look. Serenity was the first to notice that Joey was missing, and she had also found his good-bye note.

"Come one guys I got you front row seats so you can watch the first duel! Seto said that it was going to be Joey Wheeler versus Rex Raptor!" He led them to their seats and he sat with them to watch the opening ceremonies as the contestants were brought up through the floor on elevators.

Mokuba smiled, _'This is definitely going to be very interesting especially if Joey duels Yugi. Cause if i know the gang their going to be following Yugi to all of his duels. And if they go to Joey's and Yugi's duel it will hilarious to watch as they figure out who Joey is.'_

**Slightly a fill in chapter but still review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! this is a wee bit a skip ahead of where we left off last chapter but its only to the end of Rex Raptors and Joey's duel okay? Okay! ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

**But first i will be switching from second person narrative to first a lot so please don't get confused! The only POV there will probably ever be is Joey's. If there are any changes to this rule I will notify all of you lovely peoples! SO ONTO THE CHAPTER AGAIN!**

"I equip my Reinforcements Trap Card to my Red Eyes Black Dragon! This Trap Card allows me to increase my dragon's attack points by 500! So now that my dragon's life points match the amount of life points you have left, Red Eyes Black Dragon drain him of the rest of his life points by attacking him directly!" Joey shouted over the roar of the crowd behind him. He then watched as the rest of Rex's life points were drained away from Red Eyes attack.

As the crowds cheered because of his victory Joey walked off of the dueling platform. He began to walk over to his seat so he could watch the next duel, and then listen to the pairings for the duels this afternoon. But, before he could make it to his seat the announcer said the one thing he really shouldn't have said:

"Wow! What a match folks? So is anyone reminded of another blonde duelist by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya? I mean it may be me but this dueler has the same unique style that Jounouchi Katsuya was patented for! Well before he disappeared that is! I mean the kid had a great style, but I guess he couldn't take it and cracked! Well let's see who duels best with this style! Joey Wheeler, America's teenage heartthrob, or Jounouchi Katsuya, who disappeared at least five years ago! Well onto the next duel! Yugi Mutuo against our resident bug enthusiast Weevil!"

The crowd began cheering again, seeing as the cheering had diminished greatly when the announcer started speaking, as Yugi and Weevil stepped onto their dueling platforms. When Yami had gotten his own body Yugi had given over his title to Yami.

Joey began walking again, but this time no to his seat. This time he was walking straight towards the back of the crowd where he saw Sophia standing with a horrified expression on her face. He had only just started walking in her direction when he felt a hand grab his arm roughly. He whirled around to see who had grabbed his arm. When he did he came face to face with an angry Tristan who was glaring daggers at him

_Well shiznit, I'm dead._ Joey thought as he met Tristan's angry eyes with his own calm ones.

Excuse me but could let go of my please?" Joey said in a calm tone hoping to get Tristan to let go of his arm. Tristan didn't let go of Joey's arm.

Well _Mr. Wheeler_," Tristan sneered his name like it hurt him to say, "We need to have a little chat, privately." Tristan dragged Joey towards an elevator roughly with joey trying to resist weakly but failing. After they had entered the elevator Tristan didn't say a word to Joey all he did was glare daggers at him.

When the elevator stopped at their floor Tristan dragged a mute Joey towards a room with a sign on the door that said "**Special VIP Room**" He opened it to reveal a group of people clustered around either the viewing window or a set of TVs displaying the match live on TV. The people turned around to look at the door when they heard it open and Joey's eyes widened when he saw who was in the room. Tea, Duke, Serenity, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Isis, Rebecca's grandpa, Seto, and Mokuba. Mokuba had a look in his eye that was exactly how Joey felt. Scared to death. Joey was terrified that his secret was going to come out. But thankfully Mokuba knew better than to say anything.

Tristan pushed Joey further into room roughly. This caused Joey to turn and glare at Tristan, who matched his glare evenly. Right now everyone's jaws were on the ground, well except for Seto Kaiba but he is far too dignified to do that.

"Hey dude, watch it! I don't know why you dragged me here against my will but that doesn't mean you can push me around! So watch it cause I'm five seconds away from leaving this room and reporting you to security for harassment!' I said angrily. Though I had to force the anger into my words. I mean he's my best friend and I haven't seen him in years for Pete's sake! I don't want to be angry!

"Tristan! You dragged THE JOEY WHEELER here by force!? Why?! I'm so sorry Joey! Tristan apologize!" Tea yelled at Tristan. Tea's cheeks were now colored a bright shade of red as she said this.

"Babe you heard the announcer! This stupid punk was ripping off Joey's dueling style! And he probably go the announcer to say that stuff about Joey being better than our Jou! Tea! I'm not apologizing to this upstart!' Tristan said giving Joey a furious glare.

"I have something to say to you, Tristan," I tried to sneer his name but it hurt me to do it so I stopped, "I don't even know who this Jounouchi Katsuya is okay? I just duel in the way that comes naturally to me! If it offends one of his friends well I'm sorry! I'm not changing my dueling style because you throw a freaking hissy fit! I also didn't tell the announcer to say that about Jounouchi and me okay?"

Mokuba gave me a look that clearly said 'What-the-fresh-hell-are-you-doing?' I just ignored his look as I watched Tristan's face turn from an expression of anger to an expression of pure anger then to an expression of… was that sadness?

"Look I'm really sorry about my friend Tristan. He's just um... Well he's really protective of our friend Jou, and he didn't really appreciate what the announcer said about Jou. I hope we can all forget about this and move on. By the way my name's Ryou and you're a really great duelist I watched your match." Ryou smiled nicely at me while Bakura watched us with an expression of anger and jealousy.

I smiled back and said "Well, uh… thanks for the compliment. I think I should get going before the guy with the fluffy, bunny hair behind you and Tristan both punch me. Besides my girlfriend is probably looking for me along with my agent Sophia. So uh... Bye." I turned and walked through the door back towards the elevator. As I walked to the elevator I heard a soft click of the door closing and nearly silent footsteps began making their way towards me as I hit the down button for the elevator.

"You know Joey, you should really tell them that's it's you before you dig yourself too deep a hole that you can't get out." Mokuba said as we waited for the elevator. I laughed at his comment.

"Mokuba I just can't okay? I can't face them knowing that I left them like a coward. It's taking all of my courage right now to not run screaming, like a little girl, out of this stadium and back to the US. I just wanted to see how they were doing before I disappeared again. And I wasn't even planning on anyone finding out who I was before I left." I closed my eyes after I said as I felt a very long Mokuba rant and a horrible headache coming on.

"What are you talking about Jounouchi?! You are in way disappearing again! Everyone here misses you like crazy! Did you not just see Tristan defending you against the announcer?" Mokuba practically shouted. I sighed and opened my eyes to look into his. His eyes were filled with anger at my last

"Really Mokuba everybody? I know for a fact that everybody doesn't include Seto." I said softly. Mokuba's eyes lost most of their anger and pity replaced it instead.

"Jounouchi, I don't know what happened between you and Seto that caused you to break up but you need to let it go. Everyone was miserable when they found you were gone and that includes Seto! He didn't come out of his for a week! I had to drag him out of there so he could eat something. Even now he still misses you like crazy. That's why he's been holding so many dueling tournaments around the world! He does so he can try to draw you out and see if your there!" Mokuba said desperately. Our elevator had arrived and we got on it as it began to descend to the ground floor.

I froze when he said this and quickly said to him with wide frightened eyes, "How would he know I was there?"

Mokuba caught on to what I was saying and slowly said "He has some sort of facial recognition software installed on all of the security cameras. He designed it so he could look for you everywhere."

"Mokuba you have to turn it off! I can't let him know that I'm here!" I said frantically. The elevator dinged and stopped at the ground floor where we both got off. I started to make my way to where I saw Sophia sitting watching the end of Yugi's duel.

"Jou I'm not helping you hide from Seto! I don't know what you two fought over or why you decided to disappear but you need to talk to him!" Mokuba grabbed my arm so I would turn to face him. And when I did he let go of my arm.

"Mokuba I'll do anything if you just shut down that system. I can't have him finding me. At least not until I'm ready to face him." I saw the gears moving in Mokuba's head as he thought this over.

"Fine Jou. I'll do it. But, you have to promise me that you'll reveal yourself to Seto and your friend's before you leave for America." Mokuba said. I nodded my head agreeing before turning to walk over to Soph.

When I turned around to walk back to my seat I saw Kaiba walking towards us with an icy glare on, which was directed at me not Mokuba.

As i made my way past Seto I accidently brushed his shoulder as I walked past and he growled at me in a deep voice "Watch it!" If possible his glare intensified as he looked at me. So I turned to walk calmly, yet at quite a fast speed, to my seat with Soph. I made it to my seat just as they were announcing the dueling opponents for this afternoon's round.

The announcer began listing off the dueling pairs. Yugi, who had easily beaten Weevil, was dueling Mako Tsunami. Then the announcer began to list off a bunch of random duelers. I heard Mai being paired with Rebecca. Oh I will have to watch that! Finally the announcer said "And joey Wheeler will be dueling against Siegfried Von Schroeder!"

Joey gulped as he watched Mai and Rebecca walk in the direction of the room the gang was in with Yugi running to catch up with them.

He looked over at Sophia and said "Hey Soph you wanna go over to this cafe i saw on my way in? The food looked delicious!"

Sophia laughed and said "Wow Joey is all you think food?" But, nodded her head anyway, and they walked out of the stadium to the cafe.

**(Okay i just going to do a little bit of a look at what Mokuba's doing. It's not his POV but I'm going to put some of his thoughts in, okay? Okay!)**

Mokuba slipped his key card to the security room back into his pocket as he walked over to the computer that controlled the facial recognition software.

_'Man Joey, you owe me big time for this!'_ Mokuba thought as he began to hack into the computer. Luckily no one was in here right now because they were on break but they should be back in eleven minutes. More than enough time for Mokuba to get in and get out without anybody being any the wiser.

"Yes!" Mokuba whispered slightly excited as the facial recognition software turned off. He carefully got up away from the computer and left the room. Seto probably wouldn't be checking the software for a few days unless someone informed him that the software was turned off which was highly unlikely seeing as Seto had told no one, well besides Mokuba, that the software existed or was even in place.

"Joey, you're going to get us both killed by Seto unless you reveal who you are." Mokuba muttered this under his breath as he walked to the elevator. He was going to meet up with Yugi and the rest of the gang at the cafe right next to the stadium.

**YAY! Another chapter done and I think it's the longest! So you know the drill! Comment and Vote! Bye! See ya next chapter! **


End file.
